In vehicles which serve for transporting passengers, tray elements which can be moved out of a retained position into a position for use are frequently associated with passenger seats. In the retained position the tray element is stowed so that it does not restrict the space or the sensation of space on the passenger seat for the passenger. When required, the tray element can be moved into a position for use so that it takes up a substantially horizontal position and allows personal objects or food on trays to be placed on it. It is known to use tray elements in the form of folding tables which are in one piece or segmented and can be folded onto a seat back of a passenger seat disposed in front of the passenger seat under an armrest of the passenger seat.
In passenger aircraft, for entertainment passengers are routinely provided with screens for the display of visual content and at least one audio connection for headphones. In this case the screens are usually integrated in the seat back of the passenger seat in front, alternatively also on a partition, a pivot arm or other installations disposed in the vicinity. The functions of the screen and of the audio connection are fixed during the production or the modernization of the vehicle and then perform practically unchangeable functions for a relatively long period of time until they are replaced. Regardless of this, passengers on longer journeys bring with them mobile devices which can also be used for entertainment. Mention may be made for example to smart phones and tablet PCs, which are currently undergoing a rapid technological advance. Whilst using these mobile devices the passenger holds them in his hand or puts them down on a previously mentioned tray element.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.